wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Darkmoon Faire (old)
Darkmoon Faire is a traveling fair that showcases the weird and the extraordinary. Often spotted in Elwynn Forest, Mulgore, and Terokkar Forest. A gathering of the exotic from around the world and beyond, Silas Darkmoon has brought together the Darkmoon Faire as a celebration of the wonders and mysteries found in Azeroth. While the Faire spends most of its time in parts unknown, they do stop from time to time in Mulgore, Elwynn Forest and Terokkar Forest. When the faire is on its way, barkers will stop by Orgrimmar, Ironforge and Shattrath City to announce its arrival. Description thumb|The Darkmoon Faire The Darkmoon Faire is an event that appears in the game (starting from Patch 1.6). The location of the Faire circulates among three locations starting on the first Friday of each month. The first location of the Faire is in the Eastern Kingdoms in a field in Elwynn Forest (south of Goldshire); The second location is in Kalimdor, it sets up in Mulgore at the base of Thunder Bluff; The final location is in Outland just south of Shattrath City in Terokkar Forest. Setup takes the carnies three days, and the Faire officially starts early that Monday. Once it is complete, the Faire will remain there for one week. The following month it will appear in the next location. thumb|Some[[High Elves joined the Faire to get away from their everyday problems and travel.]] Heralds in Ironforge, Orgrimmar and Shattrath City will announce the arrival of the Faire. The Faire itself is neutral and can be visited by players of either faction regardless of which location it is at. However on a PvP server, while it is in the other faction's area, since you are always flagged PvP-enabled, be cautious as enemy players will be able to attack you at any time. On a PvE server, the Horde players should be aware that the Alliance guards in Goldshire are not far from the Faire and can aggro on you, especially in the north part of the Faire. For Alliance players, the Faire in Mulgore has no Horde guards nearby. * Many exotic vendors travel with Silas Darkmoon, offering adventurers hard-to-find items from the far corners of Azeroth. Patch 2.2.0 updated the inventory of Professor Thaddeus Paleo and Lhara to include items useful to players over level 60. * Players can earn tickets by gathering trade goods for Darkmoon Faire's vendors, which can then be turned in for items and special equipment. * Strange sets of cards have been broken up and scattered across Azeroth. Players who are lucky enough to collect a complete set of these cards can turn them in at the faire to receive epic items. * Cheap booze. 'Nuff said. * Enjoy the opportunity to destroy your friends and foes in small, Dwarven made Tonks with special abilities such as Land mine, Flame Thrower, Machine Gun, and Mana Shield ((New as of 1.10)) * Shoot yourself off with the Darkmoon Cannon! (New as of 1.9) Fair Schedule 2008 Elwynn Dates * March 3 - March 9 * June 9 - June 15 * September 8 - September 14 * December 8 - December 14 Mulgore Dates *January 7 - January 13 * April 7 - April 13 * July 7 - July 13 * October 6 - October 12 Terrokar Forest Dates * February 4 - January 10 * May 5 - May 11 * August 4 - August 10 * November 10 - November 16 The Tauren Chieftains Concert To celebrate the 2007 BlizzCon event on August 3rd and 4th, The Tauren Chieftains (aka Level 70 Elite Tauren Chieftain) made a guest appearance at the new Darkmoon Faire location outside of Shattrath city. At the top of every hour for the duration of BlizzCon, they performed Power of the Horde. http://blue.cardplace.com/newcache/us/676238677.htm The concerts were still occuring as of August 12th but after the faire moved away the concerts did not return. Vendors and other NPCs The faire has some vendors and some special NPCs. * Silas Darkmoon (a fancifully dressed gnome), proprietor * Gelvas Grimegate * Sayge (see Sayge's Fortunes) * Professor Thaddeus Paleo * Chronos * Burth Bodyguard of Silas * Flik * Flik's Frog * Jubjub (Involved in the quest to get Jubling) * Kerri Hicks * Lhara * Maxima Blastenheimer * Selina Dourman * Stamp Thunderhorn * Sylannia * Rinling * Yebb Neblegear * Morja (Involved in the quest to get Jubling) Tickets Darkmoon Faire Tickets can be saved up and turned in to a Darkmoon Faire prize NPC for rewards. The easiest way to earn five Darkmoon Faire Tickets is by finding the Darkmoon Faire Herald and doing the Darkmoon Faire quest (find the Darkmoon Faire and locate the prize turn-in NPC). Five tickets is enough for a Minor Darkmoon Prize, which is level appropriate for a character in the teens to low twenties. This quest gives 75 rep with the Darkmoon Faire, which does not alter the following ticket quest cutoffs - the the amount is low enough to have no effect. You can also earn Darkmoon Faire Tickets by doing repeatable quests. You earn tickets by turning in animal parts or some tradeskill goods. These are repeatable quests, but as your reputation with Darkmoon Faire increases, you are no longer able to turn in the lesser ones. *'Tickets are soulbound'. You cannot trade them. *You can turn in quest items even if you do not have that profession. This is a change from past WoW versions. *There are no turn in quests for enchanting, alchemy, herbalism, or tailoring. *Low level repeatable quests become unavailable when you start gaining reputation with Darkmoon Faire. *The highest level quests (tier 5) remains available. *Each turn-in gives 250 reputation with Darkmoon Faire. *This means that every turn-in consumes a limited number of turn-in slots for all except the top level turn-in. *Ticket prizes have level requirements set on them - you won't see the prizes that are above your level. Also see: Darkmoon Faire Tickets, for a full list of turn-ins and rewards. This is a list of the Darkmoon Faire Ticket quests. To maximize the value of your turn-ins, so you are not stuck with items you can no longer turn in for tickets, please note when each quest tier cuts off. (This list assumes you begin at 0 reputation, or 75 reputation after completing the Darkmoon Faire quest). This list shows the animal parts turn-in, then the blacksmithing turn-in, then the engineering turn-in, then the leather working turn-in. Tier 1 (after you reach 500 rep the Tier 1 turn-in is no longer offered) (Allows two turn-ins before you reach 500 rep) 10 Small Furry Paws OR 20 Course Weightstones OR 10 Copper Modulators OR 6 Embossed Leather Boots. Tier 2 (after you reach 1250 rep the Tier 2 turn-in is no longer offered) (Allows up to five turn-ins (provided you don't get rep any other way) to reach 1250 rep, or three turn-ins if you turn in two Tier 1 turn-ins) 15 Torn Bear Pelts OR 21 Heavy Grinding Stone OR 21 Whirring Bronze Gizmos OR 9 Toughened Leather Armor Tier 3 (after you reach 1750 rep the Tier 3 turn-in is no longer offered) (Allows two turn-ins above Tier 2) 10 Soft Bushy Tails OR 6 Green Iron Bracers OR 72 Green Fireworks ( 72! that's not a typo!) OR 6 Barbaric Harness Tier 4 (after you reach 2500 rep the Tier 4 turn-in is no longer offered) (Allows three turn-ins above Tier 3) 15 Vibrant Plumes OR 3 Big Black Maces OR 18 Mechanical Repair Kits OR 3 Turtle Scale Leggings Tier 5 (Unlimited, anyone may turn-in regardless of profession, listed amount needed per turnin) 10 Evil Bat Eyes 10 Glowing Scorpid Blood 8 Dense Grinding Stones 6 Thorium Widgets 8 Rugged Armor Kits *Each turn-in is independent. You can mix and match turn-ins until you reach the rep limits. *You will be offered all of the quests in a tier, if the tier is available to you (level dependent). *If you want to earn as many tickets as possible, do the highest tier available to you, although since Tier 5 is unlimited, do it last. *It may be particularly advisable to skip the tier 1 quests, which yield only one ticket each. *Note that item for the Tier 3 turn-in, 72 Green Fireworks, can be purchased cheaply from vendors during the Midsummer Fire Festival and the Harvest Festival. Cards Darkmoon Cards are collectible sets of cards. When all eight cards in a set are collected, they form a complete deck, which may be returned to The Darkmoon Faire for an epic trinket. Before the release of the Burning Crusade there were four decks: Warlords, Beasts, Elementals and Portals. The Burning Crusade adds another four decks: Lunacy, Storms, Furies and Blessings. * → - Equip: Sometimes heals bearer of 120 to 180 damage when damaging an enemy in melee. * → - Equip: 2% chance on a successful spellcast to allow 100% of your Mana regeneration to continue while casting for 15 sec. * → - Equip: Chance to strike your melee target with lightning for 200 to 300 Nature damage. * → - Gives the wearer a 10% chance of being able to resurrect with 20% health and mana. * → - +51 Stamina; Equip: You have a 10% chance when hit by an attack or harmful spell to deal 95 to 115 holy damage to your attacker. * → - Equip: Each time one of your direct damage attacks does not critically strike, you gain 17 critical strike rating and 17 spell critical strike rating for the next 10 sec. This effect is consumed when you deal a critical strike. (Stacks up to 20 times) * → - Equip: Each time you deal melee or ranged damage to an opponent, you gain 6 attack power for the next 10 sec., stacking up to 20 times. Each time you land a harmful spell on an opponent, you gain 8 spell damage for the next 10 sec., stacking up to 10 times. * → - +51 Stamina; Equip: Each time you land a killing blow on an enemy, you gain the Power of Madness. Neither the individual cards nor the decks are bind on pickup, and a character of any level can create a Deck. The trinkets you get from turning in a deck is, however, bind on pickup, and has a 60 level requirement for the pre-BC decks and a 70 level requirement for the BC ones. The cards themselves drop from high level mobs of different zones. The Two, Three and Four of each deck drop from various humanoids and undead of level 50 or so and up. The Five, Six, Seven and Eight of each deck only drop from elite humanoids and undead of level 50 or so and up. The cards from the Lunacy, Storms, Furies and Blessings drop from Outland mobs, and the Aces drop from any level 70 dungeon boss. The Pre-BC Aces only drop from specific bosses: * - King Gordok, Dire Maul North * - The Beast, Upper Blackrock Spire * - Darkmaster Gandling, Scholomance * - Various Elemental Bosses: Lord Incendius, BRD; Hydrospawn, Dire Maul East; The Windreaver, Silithus; Baron Charr, Un'Goro Crater; Princess Tempestria, Winterspring; Avalancion, Azshara (Last four only present during Elemental Invasions) * See Also: Darkmoon Cards Buffs If you go to the fortune seeking Gnoll, Sayge, he will tell you your fortune by giving you a strong buff and a small note. You can receive a new buff only after at least two hours and if your buff has run out. The buff he gives you depends on what you answer to his questions. See the guide to Answering Sayge. Reputation All players begin at 0/3000 Neutral with the Darkmoon Faire. You cannot be "at war" with the Faire. The primary method of increasing reputation with the Darkmoon Faire is by turning items for tickets. Each turn-in increases Darkmoon Faire reputation by 250, but once your reputation passes a certain number, you can no longer turn in those items. For example, after gaining 440 reputation with the Darkmoon Faire, you can no longer do the Small Furry Paw turn-in. You will have to move on to the next highest level item. Turn-ins become available as a character advances in level, so it is possible for a low to mid level player to gain enough reputation that he or she can no longer turn in any items until leveling up. The max-level turn-ins will always be available. Upon gaining reputation partway into Friendly (about 2000), turn-ins will no longer provide reputation gains. The quests will be replaced with the "More" version (Thorium Widget will be replaced with Quest:More Thorium Widgets quest for example). These quests reward the same amount of tickets, but zero reputation. Upon hitting this reputation level, the Darkmoon Faire NPCs gossip text changes. Another method of increasing your reputation past this point is by the quest "The Darkmoon Faire." The Horde and Alliance versions are available to any race of both factions, and are not mutually exclusive, although it will be difficult for an Alliance member to get the Horde quest, and vice versa. This quest is not repeatable, and most players will have done it before hitting this point in their reputation anyway. The next method of continuing to gain Darkmoon Faire reputation is the quest "Your Fortune Awaits You...". Four of the possible twenty-nine fortunes offered by Sayge start this quest. They have players seek a chest in The Deadmines, The Wailing Caverns, Palemane Rock, or Eastvale Logging Camp. These quests reward 75 reputation each, (as well as the contents of the chest) and they can be repeated, provided you are able to get the fortune again. Because of the long cooldown on Sayge's fortunes, the approximate 14% chance to get one of these fortunes, increasing your reputation in this way is very slow work. The final method is by turning in a deck of Darkmoon Cards. Each deck increases reputation by 350. There is no known benefit to gain reputation with the Darkmoon Faire, beyond the discount on the food, drink, special items, and the already cheap beer, although at the reputation level at which turn-ins stop giving reputation, Silas Darkmoon hints at rewards for those who continue to earn reputation. On 08/08/2007 Tombom Undead Priest from Cho'gall US reached max exalted. This is possibly the first character to reach exalted with Darkmoon and he has confirmed that there are no known new benefits from this level of reputation. Tips * Are you a Night Elf that would like to see the Faire, but you have no idea where Elwynn Forest is, let alone how to get there? See "Travel from Darnassus to Ironforge or Stormwind" on the Travel Guide page! (or here) * The Blacksmith reward turn-in IS properly "Coarse Weightstone" * Note: There are no Wolves in the Badlands unless one comes along with a Hunter but the Coyotes of various types drop the tails. * At higher levels, one of the more common drops to farm to get Darkmoon Faire Prize Tickets is Glowing Scorpid Blood. This has an approximately 25% drop rate from the various Stonelash Scorpids in Silithus (which translates to ca. 2,400 kills for 600 Glowing Scorpid Blood), as well as from Scorpids in Blasted Lands and Burning Steppes. You can turn in 10 Glowing Scorpid Blood for 20 Darkmoon Faire Prize Tickets, so with a bit of effort and time you can get enough to obtain the prizes you want. Trivia * The Darkmoon Faire is inspired by the real-world . External links * Darkmoon Faire Guide (Goblin Workshop) (Note: Faire dates are not accurate on this site.) * Darkmoon Faire Guide at Book of Warcraft (Note: Faire information is out of date on this site, and does not include BC specific information.) * World of Warcraft Events Calendar for the accurate date of the Faire's arrival Darkmoon Faire Category:Events Category:Factions